Inmortal
by dark-night-girl
Summary: El principio de una lucha...si han leído mis otras historias, esta no tiene mucho que ver, pero leanla igual...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aqí los dejo con otra de mis extrañas historias u.ù, esta al principio será como las demás, algo enredada, pero luego se desenredará... INMORTAL ···· The begin… 

Mi corazón latía fuerte en ese momento…era el día en que se celebraba la sangre del mundo, destruido hace dos mil años atrás...mi hermana me alistaba para la ceremonia, mientras los jóvenes guerreros, hijos de los jefes de las veinte casas, se alistaban para la pelea...

Era tradición que todos los años, en esta fecha, las 20 casas se juntaran en el valle de la Luna a celebrar nuestra existencia... todos los años, en la ceremonia, se elegía al mejor de los guerreros después de un combate, en el que solo participaban los hijos de los jefes de cada casa...

Lamentablemente, el jefe de mi casa, muerto hace 8 años, había tenido dos hijas, Ho y yo...

Ho como es la mayor debería pelear, pero ella es casada, lo que significa que tiene responsabilidades mayores, y se rehúsa a luchar en algo tan estúpido, según me confesó...

Consecuencia de eso: yo tenía que luchar... desde que tenía seis años me venían preparando para esto, ya que a los doce años se empezaba a participar en las peleas... Kahn, nuestro maestro en armería y experto en caza se encargó personalmente de mi entrenamiento, ya que le debía su vida a mi padre, pero el ya había muerto hacía años, y nunca le pudo regresar el favor, solo le dijo antes de morir, que conservaría el honor de mi familia, ya que mi padre, Nar, siempre fue el campeón, hasta que lo nombraron jefe...

Los tambores de cuero empezaron a sonar, pero yo no los escuché, ya que mi mente se concentraba en otra cosa, en mi nerviosismo, Kahn siempre me dijo que era muy buena luchando, tenía la fuerza de mi padre, y la rapidez de mi madre...yo no la conocí personalmente, pero Ho me dice que se parecía mucho a mí, los mismos ojos negros platinado, la piel blanca y el pelo negro y lacio... esa mirada que hacia enloquecer a los hombres, aunque yo todavía no había probado eso, y no me interesaba, lo único que me interesaba ahora, era ganar la pelea...

Para colmo de males, me acababa de enterar queme tocaría con Knarl, el hijo de la casa del Tigre, quien era enorme, y tenía una agilidad y fuerza terrible...tanto que nunca nadie lo había vencido, ya que nadie hallaba su punto débil, por mas que lo atravesaran con la espada, o lo azotaran, el nunca desistía... además que sus oponentes, nunca llegaban a ser reyes, terminaban siendo curados por el propio Lobo, a quien solo se le pedía ayuda con heridas muy graves o cuando la caza era mala...

Empecé a temblar, mientras recuperé el sentido poco a poco, sentí como Ho me pintaba la cara y la espalda con la pintura negra y roja de padre... Ho me dibujó en la espalda, el mismo signo que a padre le pintaba su madre: un rayo y una espada...simbolizaban la velocidad y la fuerza de mi padre, siempre recordaré lo que me dijo antes de morir: recuerda que nuestro signo significa algo más que el escudo familiar, simboliza lo que somos y lo que seremos, así que no me desilusiones, mi pequeña, y sé fuerte, porque aunque tu madre y yo no estemos aquí para ti, siempre estaremos juntos en tu corazón... mientras tomaba mi mano, lentamente la fuerza con la que me la apretaba, a tal punto de dejarme marcada la mano, disminuyó, para luego dejar caer su mano, y nunca volver a levantarla...

- Estás bien?

...Preguntó Ho, la verdad, no sabía si me encontraba bien, pero asentí con la cabeza y me paré, aún temblando...

-Será mejor que te pongas tu abrigo, afuera está oscuro y congelado, y si te congelas los nudillos, no podrás vencer a Knarl...- me dijo Ho, mientras me ponía encima mi capa de bisonte y me la frotaba un poco sobre los hombros, haciéndome entrar en calor.

-Cómo me veo? – le pregunté, mirándome en el espejo, mientras me pasaba la mano por las marcas negras bajo mis ojos, en mi mentón y los bordes laterales de mis labios.

-Te pareces a papá- me dijo Ho, mientras se sentaba en la s mantas y me extendía los brazos, y yo fui a abrazarla una vez mas...

-Yo creo que serás tan buena, mejor aún que papá- me dijo, aunque yo no le creí, así que me apreté mas contra ella, y dejé correr unas lagrimas en su hombro.

-Pero me toca con Knarl, él es un bruto, nunca podré ganarle... - le dije, mientras me tiraba al piso al lado de ella y me hacía un ovillito.

- Solo tienes que creer en ti, como dijo papá, si crees en ti, eres mucho mas fuerte, además, yo creo en ti, y Kyle igual – me dijo, mientras me revolvía el pelo, y me ayudaba a pararme.

- Gracias- dije yo, secándome las lagrimas de mi rostro, y poniendo atención al cuerno de los centauros, que resonaba a lo lejos, anunciando muerte...''muerte'', me estremecí, pensando que era yo quien moriría, pero esta vez confié en mi hermana, me abroché la capa y salí de la tienda de piel de bisonte, con el rostro serio, seguida de mi hermana...

**Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la subsistencia de los últimos humanos en la tierra, la celebración de la sangre... esta noche, como han anunciado los centauros del valle norte, habrá muerte segura, así que estén preparados...además, tengo otro anuncio que dar...- **hablaba Lobo, mientras las 20 casas lo escuchaban atentos, y los jóvenes se empujaban entre sí, apostando quien ganaría...yo me estremecí antes de que diera el anuncio, pro alguna razón, presentía que era algo importante...así que seguí escuchando lo que el gran sabio y curandero hablaba...

**Como todos ya saben, por muchos años, la casa del Lobo, mi casa, no ha tenido guerrero, así que este año, en su mayoría de edad, les tengo la noticia de que la casa del Lobo tendrá su representante!**

Toda la gente cuchicheó en un principio, pero mi casa no hablaba con nadie, estaba quieta en la multitud, detrás del fuego... hubo un momento en que pararon de hablar y todos me miraron...

**Creo que han adivinado, este año, tenemos a un nuevo guerrero...más bien dicho guerrera... LA HEREDERA DE NAR, LIDER DE LA CASA DEL LOBO, HACIENDOLE HONOR A SU FAMILIA!**

Todos en un principio se quedaron estupefactos, yo estaba estática, y sentía como la cabeza me daba vueltas, esto ya era mucho, yo no quería participar...

Hasta que Kahn, Ho y Kyle empezaron a aplaudir, a quien luego de un rato, se les sumó toda mi casa, y luego todas las demás, mientras gritaban y me aclamaban, gritando NAR, NAR!...todos le tenían mucho respeto a mi padre, al parecer, ahora eso era hereditario...

**Silencio porfavor, ahora que ya hemos aclarado esto...démosle inicio a este combate...los primeros en luchar, son la casa del Caballo, con Arey, y la casa del León, con Cor...**

Todos aplaudieron, yo también lo hice por un rato, hasta que luego de un rato, no me empezó a gustar nada...al parecer, el cuerno del Centauro anunciaba muerte, y sangre...ya que muchos de los jóvenes fueron heridos gravemente, y gritaban como jabalíes cuendo les entierras una lanza en las costillas, desangrándose miserablemente, pero Lobo tan solo les ponía unas hierbas encima y luego un vendaje, y ya no había mas dolor, por un rato...y que tal si me hirieran muy gravemente, no quería defraudar a mi padre, ni a Ho, ni a Kahn ni a nadie de mi casa...ellos ahora que sabían que iban a luchar en su casa, y QUIEN, estaban mas esperanzados que nunca...echaban de menos lo que se siente la victoria...

**En la ultima ronda principal, la heredera de Nar, de la casa de los Lobos, contra Knarl, de la casa del Tigre...**

Todos los de la casa del Tigre empezaron a reírse, ya que tenían la idea fija que nadie derrotaría a Knarl, pero yo podría demostrarles lo contrario, si salía viva de esta, claro...

-Pequeña, recuerda que nosotros confiamos en ti- me dijo Lobo al pasar por mi lado- hazle honor a tu padre, a tu familia y a tu clan...

-Yo sé que tu puedes hermanita, solo da lo mejor de ti – me dijo Ho, mientras me quitaba el abrigo, me abrazaba y me besaba la frente...''una ultima vez'', pensé yo...

-No te entrené por nada – me dijo Kahn, acercándose, con un enorme paquete- esto era de tu madre- me dijo, mientras abría una bolsa de cuero, que contenía

UN ARCO!- grité yo, me habían enseñado a usarlo, pero nunca lo había usado para algo en específico.

Sí, pero no puedes usarlo aquí, es para la casa y la practica, tu madre era una experta en la caza con arco, y ella me pidió que te lo diera- me dijo Kahn, mientras me abrazaba y sacaba una ultima cosa de la bolsa...

Esto, era de tu padre- me dijo, desenfundando una enorme espada color negro y plateado, según el efecto de la luz, tenía grabada el símbolo de mi padre, así que al pasármela, la blandí con orgullo, ese era mi legado, y parte de mi familia...

Úsala con confianza, nunca le falló a tu padre, y no debería fallarte a ti...está echa con un diente de dragón pulido por los centauros, así que una vez que abra un corte, será difícil cerrarlo...- me dijo, y dándome un beso en la frente, volvió a guardar el arco y el carcaj de mi madre, pero la espada no...yo lo miré extrañada, pensaba que yo la usaría ahora...el solo me miró, se sacó su cinturón y me lo abrochó a mí, y luego encajó la espada con funda en el.

Gracias...- fue lo ultimo que le dije, y me empecé a acercar al fuego, donde frente a el se encontraba Knarl, presumiendo de que me ganaría enseguida, pero yo no me dejaría vencer, no sin antes tratar yo primero...

Veamos quien llegó, si no es la pequeña Nar, no porque seas hija de Nar, significa que serás tan fuerte como el- dijo, mientras desenfundaba su espada y esperaba la señal de Lobo.

Podría jurar que escuché el cuerdo del centauro anunciando muerte, la tuya- dije, desenfundando mi espada nueva, y blandiéndola en el aire, para luego ponerme en pose de batalla, dejando a Knarl desconcertado por mi habilidad para blandirle, cuando debería resultarle pesada cualquier espada a quien sea, ya que eran pesadas...pero esta no era una espada cualquiera, era la espada de mi padre, mi legado, y mi espada ahora...en ese momento, le puse nombre a la espada...Sombra de Luz, ya que por más luz le llegara, la espada se volvía mas negra...

**Que comience la lucha!...**

Dijo Lobo, y en ese momento, Knarl se lanzó con furia hacia mí...por un momento, creí que no reaccionaría, pero de un momento a otro, cuando Knarl casi e roza el brazo con su espada, me moví hacia un lado y blandí mi espada contra el, quien la interceptó rápidamente, y los dos filos sacaros chipas...

Knarl, mas enojado aún, empezó a lanzarme estocadas a los lados, pero yo los esquivaba o corriéndome, o con la espada, pero no fui tan rápida como pensaba, el ultimo me dio en el hueso de la cadera...grité de dolor, pero antes de hacer otra cosa, me lancé contra en enrabiada... no quería perder esta pelea, aunque no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para él, era mas ágil que el, al menos...y podría usar eso en su contra...

Esquivaba los golpes que el me mandaba,... mientras yo lo esquivaba, le daba estocadas con el lado sin filo de la espada, en el cuerpo...y el se empezó a debilitar, pero no como yo creí...en un arrebato de furia y dolor por un corte en el brazo, el me dio con el lado sin filo de la espada en las costillas, me lanzó hacia un lado, mientras yo sentía como mis costillas se quebraban bajo el metal y la piel... me levanté adolorida, tomándome el costado que me sangraba un poco, al sentir la sangre en mi mano, la hice escurrir por ella, y luego la miré, por un buen rato me quedé mirándolo, y luego rápidamente tomé mi espada y me lancé contra el, dándole con toda mi ira...

Me estaba volviendo mas lenta, cada vez, el y yo hacíamos sacar más chispas de nuestras espadas, hasta que mi espada salió volando junto con la de él, quedaron muy lejos de nosotros...nos miramos un rato con ira y luego corrimos uno al lado del otro, para recuperar nuestras armas... me puse un poco mas lenta en la carrera, así que antes de alcanzar nuestras espadas, lo tiré del cinturón, haciendo que el se cayera, pasé sobre el, pero antes de tomar mi espada, que estaba clavada en el piso, mientras saltaba en el aire para alcanzarla, Knarl me tocó del tobillo y me tiró al piso, me arrastró hacia el, y me dio un puñetazo en la cara, que me hizo sangrar la nariz, creo que me la rompió, pero eso no me importó, lo tomé del cuello de la camisa de cuero de conejo y me quedé encima de el, le di un puñetazo en el pecho y el la cara, pero el me levantó y me tiró lejos, dejándome un poco aturdida...al levantarme unos segundos después, vi como se incorporaba, así que me incorporé yo también y lo seguí, lo tomé de la camisa, pero el se dio vuelta y me dio un puñetazo en la frente, que me hizo caer cerca de mi espada, con la mitad de su camisa en mis manos... el rápidamente tomó su espada y la alzó en el aire, la mantuvo ahí por un buen rato, y me puso el pie encima de la cintura, así que no me pude mover para alcanzar a Sombra de Luz, pero mis dedos solo la rozaban, hasta que recordé algo, justo cuando el bajaba su espada sobre mi cabeza...


	2. Inmortal II

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y sus comentarios a johnn23 y a shadow the dark...no te preocupes johnn23, no creo que me demore más de una semana en actualizar si no tengo mucho que hacer en casa n.n...y shadow the dark..pues gracias por el comentario, la verdad, yo estaba haciendo del personaje principal XD, porque a veces, será como yo... por si les gustara, en mi DA (Deviant Art., no lo pregunten u.ú) voy a subirlo luego, tal vez, pero no sé cual estará mejor, si la historia, o el comic XD...y Nelly-ice-Crystal, pues si no entendiste muy bien la idea, me preguntas, y que malo ue tengas tanto que hacer u.ù...bueno pues..en que me quedé...

... el rápidamente tomó su espada y la alzó en el aire, la mantuvo ahí por un buen rato, y me puso el pie encima de la cintura, así que no me pude mover para alcanzar a Sombra de Luz, pero mis dedos solo la rozaban, hasta que recordé algo, justo cuando el bajaba su espada sobre mi cabeza...

Inmortal II Tears and Shadows 

…en ese momento, sentí como mi infancia pasaba antes mis ojos...recordé todo lo que le prometí a mi padre, como me cuidaba Ho de que no me metiera el problemas...incluso recordé como era mi madre, casi igual a mí, pero tenía un dejo de ingenua en los ojos...por eso dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma...pero al verme tan cerca de la muerte, recordé que traía una navaja en la suela de mi bota, así que en el momento justo en que Knarl clavó su espada en el suelo, y no en mi cabeza, por suerte yo me corrí, pasé por su lado aún con un dolor de costillas, pero para cuando él se dio la vuelta, yo ya había sacado la navaja de mi bota y se la enterré en la pantorrilla, el gritó de dolor, cayó al piso aún con la espada en mano, pero esta le temblaba.. Salté sobre el hacia Sombra de Luz, la tomé entre mis manso y sentí como algo cambiaba en mí, la inocencia se cambia en batallas, me dijo Lobo una vez, y luego sentí como algo se desencadenó en mi interior al ver a Knarl botado en el piso, con una navaja en la pantorrilla y meros rasguños en el brazo... todo eso echo por mí, yo solo quería ganar esta lucha, pero ahora era algo personal, aunque no entendía porqué, quería verlo sangrar a toda costa...

Tanto tiempo me mantuve pensando que no me di cuenta de que Knarl se había incorporado, y ahora sujetaba su espada frente a mi...nos miramos un rato, le dí ese tiempo para que descansara, pero la pelea se iniciaría cuando yo lo dijera...

_Ya_... susurré, para nosotros nomás, y me lancé a la carga... Knarl trataba de golpearme mis costillas rotas, y yo su brazo, pero en una mala vuelta que dio, su espada y la mía sacaron un resplandor inmenso, saltaron de nuestras manos y fueron a parar a nuestros lados, mientras yo me encontraba bajo Knarl, quien al verme indefensa tomó su espada rápidamente y me la clavó en el vientre justo cuando yo tomé la mía al mismo tiempo, y lo atravesé con ella... por un momento, nos quedamos congelados en el aire, se movía como en cámara muy lenta incapaz de ser detectada, pero yo en un descontrol de dolor, retorcí a Sombra de Luz dentro de el... Knarl gritó una ultima vez, antes de yo sacar mi espada por un costado suyo, partiéndole las costillas, llenándome de sangre, clavada en el piso...

Vi como el cuerpo de Knarl caía a mi lado, y me di cuenta de lo que había echo, había matado a Knarl, sin motivo...luego miré mi espada...Sombra de Luz brillaba de un negro puro, y ninguna gota de sangre corría por ella...

Tiré a Sombra de Luz al lado mío, traté de levantarme y recordé que estaba aún con la espada de Knarl en mi vientre, así que tomé la empuñadura en mis manos, y retiré lenta y dolorosamente, mientras gritaba y lloraba de dolor, viendo como mis manos y mi cuerpo se cubrían de mas sangre. ...

Miré hacia un lado y vi a Ho y a Kahn...Kahn tenía una cara de espanto, pero a la vez de ''bien echo''...pero Ho no me miraba, creo que ella pensaba que no debí haberlo matado, tenía cara de pena...antes de que mi vista de cubriera de rojo y se nublara, una lagrima cayó por mi mejilla y pasó de largo sobre la sangre de mi cara, cayó simplemente por mi mejilla, como si no tuviera nada con qué disolverla...mientras un ruido sordo me impedía escuchar los gritos de la gente, unos de felicidad, y los otros de estupefacción...

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aún tenía la vista nublada, pero al menos distinguía colores, no como antes, que mi vista era roja ...dirigí mi mano a mi mejilla, me la pasé por la piel...la sangre ya no estaba ahí, pero una marca húmeda desde el borde de mi ojo izquierdo a mi oreja...me llevé la mano a la boca, como una niña pequeña, y saboreé que era lo húmedo...

**Son lagrimas querida...**

Lobo estaba ahí, viendo todo lo que yo hacía... me restregué un poco la vista y empecé a distinguir mejor, el anciano me miraba igual que mi hermana, no sé que me veían así, yo solo maté a Knarl...bueno SI, tenían razón al verme así...tal vez no debí,. _Pero ''lo hecho, echo está''...ese fue el primer error de los más grandes que hice, nunca debía haber dicho eso... porque uno siempre puede hacer cosas para cambiar lo que hizo..._

**Que pasa pequeña, porqué esa cara...**

No es nada Lobo, es solo que, tu crees que debí haber matado a Knarl- le pregunté, sinceramente, sabía que se podía confiar en él, por eso se lo dije...

**Pues yo creo, que no debiste... pero tampoco es eso, no fuiste tú, no fue tu intención, no debes dejar que los sentimientos de esa espada te dominen... - **fue lo único que dijo Lobo, finalmente señaló a Sombra de Luz, y luego salió de la tienda ...me quedé pensando en lo que dijo...que no me deje dominar por los sentimientos de mi espada, de Sombra de Luz...tal vez tiene razón, quizás tenga algo esta espada, pero mejor conservarla...

Seguía enfrascada en mis sentimientos, cuando vi a Ho entrar a la tienda, llevando una vasija con agua y unas vendas... cuando se volteó hacia mí para limpiarme las heridas, notó que estaba despierta...

-Perdón, no sabía que habías despertado, después de cinco días, no se sabe... como te sientes?...

me preguntó Ho, sin dirigirme la vista nunca...

Ho...- le dije, tomando su mejilla con mi mano – crees que debí haber matado a Knarl...responde sinceramente, si o no ?...

Mi hermana dudó un poco de su respuesta, miró hacia otro lado y luego me miró fijamente...

No, creo que no fue lo que esperaba ver yo, hubiera sido mejor verte un poco dañada que matando a Knarl, si pudiera borrar alguno de mis recuerdos, lo haría con ese... además, pareciera como si estuvieras disfrutando el matar a Knarl, esa no eres tú...- me dijo, en un tono seco, y luego me empujó despacio devuelta a la cama, mientras yo estaba atónita con su respuesta...y empezó a curarme la herida en el vientre, mientras yo sentía como me mareaba el solo sentir el agua dentro de mí...después de un rato de pensar, me decidí...

Tienes razón, esa no era yo...asé que Ho...me voy a ir...

Le dije, y sin mas aparté sus manos de mi herida y me levanté, tomé mi camisa de mamut y mis calzas de caballo, y salí de ahí... a los segundos después, Ho salió de la tienda, descongelando su estupefacción...

Como que te vas a ir, no puedes irte así como así...- Me dijo Ho, tomándome del brazo, que agité y me libré de ella...seguí caminando, hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía razón, no me podía ir así como así, me di media vuelta en la mitad de un paso y me devolví a la tienda...

Sabía que recapacitarías...- dijo Ho, entrando a la tienda conmigo, tomándose la cabeza con la dos manos y suspirando.

Recapacitar, quien dijo, solo vine por mi cinturón y Sombra de Luz, los voy a necesitar para vivir, cierto, oh, si, creo que necesitaré mi manta y al arco de mamá... - le di un beso en la mejilla a Ho mientras tomaba todo y salí de la tienda...

Caminé por un rato muy tranquila, ya que Ho no me seguía, ella solo estaba parada en la entrada de la tienda, con la mano en la boca, preocupada...

HERMANITA!...CUIDATE !- me gritó Ho, mientras todos miraban como me marchaba por el valle desierto...Kyle y Kahn empezaron a gritar mi nombre y los demás los siguieron, pero quien mas gritaba, era mi casa...la casa del Lobo...aunque se sentían defraudados por que yo no siguiera en la lucha, se sentían contentos de que yo hubiera vencido a Knarl, eso significaba que yo valía como mi padre para ellos...incluso mas que el...

Cuando salí del valle de la Luna, pasé por al lado de un roquerío, que tenía una abertura igual que la entrada a una cueva..como ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y yo no había parado de caminar, entré por el agujero en la piedra, que era lo suficientemente grande para dejarme pasar...estaba echo por centauros, seguramente había algo ahí, pero no me importó, llegué a un espacio abierto en las rocas, era como una caverna, pero en una esquina, estaba grabado con nuestros signos...Ôlden Ahûn...mas abajo tenía otros grabados que yo no entendí, pero el primero significaba...temblé un poco...''tierra de muertos''...aunque la verdad no me daban miedo los muertos, sino lo que decía mas abajo...Nar Sigurdson...ese era el nombre de mi padre...

Tiré mis cosas al piso, lo único que quedó fue mi espada en el cinturón.. .me acerqué a lo que parecía una tumba echa por dragones, solo ellos podían darle esa forma a las tumbas, o los elfos, pero a ninguno de los dos se los había visto por más de 500 años, se creían desaparecidos, pero no borrados del mapa...me asomé por un pequeño cristal de esmeralda que cubría el sarcófago...sentí curiosidad así que corrí la tapa sin más, y lo que vi, fueron los cuerpos de mi madre y mi padre en perfecto estado...sin duda, eso era un hechizo elfo, solo ellos saben como conservar a sus muertos intactos, casi vivos...

Acerqué mi mano a la cara de mi padre, tal como lo recordaba al morir, barba corta, pelo café, unas arrugas a los lados de los ojos, piel blanquecina, labios pálidos, no como los míos y esa sonrisa que siempre demostraba que estaba feliz, no podía enojarse conmigo por más de diez segundos y ya me sonreía, era imposible no sonreír si el lo hacía...

Toqué su rostro, estaba helado, para luego dirigir mi vista hacia mi madre... era igual a mí, pero como dije antes, con ese toque de inocencia y perplejidad en su cara...

Me fijé en algo reluciente en su mano derecha, al igual que mi padre, en su mano izquierda... tomé la mano de mi madre y la observé, un hermoso anillo morado y negro con grabados elfos... se lo saqué del dedo y lo observé mejor...dentro de el decía Withâ Undö Vendü...''la menor de mis hijas''...esa era yo, despues de eso decía mi nombre, ERA YO!...me puse el anillo, y este me encajó perfectamente, pero no quería llevar algo que mi madre usó todo este tiempo muerta, así que me lo saqué y cuando se lo iba a volver a poner, un ruido sordo me interrumpió, el viento entraba por el agujero en la piedra, y causaba un gran estruendo...como un rugido de dragón...

Eso era una señal... pero al dejarme puesto el anillo, sentí nostalgia y me eché al piso, aún tomada del vestido y de la mano de mi madre, mientras lloraba contra su mano, que estaba tibia...pero no lo tomé en cuenta, seguí llorando, hasta que empecé a ahogarme en lagrimas de dolor, y como entrada la noche se hacía mas oscuro hasta que no vi nada, aunque por las lagrimas en mi cara, tampoco veía mucho que digamos, pero aún así, a pesar de todo, seguí llorando...y ahí me quedé dormida, abrazada al vestido de mi madre y llorando en su mano...llorando en la oscuridad...llorando en medio de un lugar donde estaba mi padre y mi madre y muchas mas personas enterradas, un lugar que ni siquiera conocía...y mientras estaba dormida, las lagrimas que dejaron de caer, y las que se encontraban en mis mejillas, se congelaron y empezaron a brillar, finalmente formando un brazalete de cristal que me llegaba de la muñeca al codo... un Brazalete de Lagrimas y Sombras...y en mi cinturón, Sombra de Luz brillaba como si fuera tormenta eléctrica...hasta que la mano de mi madre resbaló de las mías y me quedé tumbada en el piso de piedra, durmiendo entre lagrimas y oscuridad...


End file.
